The Super Model and the CardCaptor
by princ3ssch3rri3bl0ss0m724
Summary: [BASED OFF THE PRINCEorPRINCESS AND THE PAUPER] A new up and coming model that looks like Sakura catches her classmates' attention, but she's too busy dreaming about Syaoran to care, but what happens when she suddenly feels jealous? [SKxSLxOC]


_**(A/N:) If you can't tell, this is my first CardCaptor Sakura fanfic, so don't sue me when people seem slightly out of character! I've seen both movies, but not enough episodes **_**(laughs nervously) **_**and most of you probably haven't read any of my stories, but anyways, read and **_**TRY**_** to enjoy!**_

-----------

* * *

-----------

A young girl's hands grabbed her old-fashioned styled pink and white phone and began to "swirl" in the number.

"_Moshi-moshi!" _another girl's voice came up on the other end.

"Hello, Tomoyo!" the girl's green eyes shined with happiness.

"_Who is this?"_ Tomoyo asked confusedly.

"It's Sarah."

-----------

* * *

-----------

"Morning, everybody," smiled an extremely happy Sakura. Last night, she and Syaoran had their first official date, and nothing could ever ruin it.

"Sakura-chan," Takashi walked up to her holding a popular teen magazine in his hands.

"What is it?" she wondered as other students gathered around.

"Why do you look exactly like the latest pre-teen model, Sarah Cho?" Takashi flipped the cover around for Sakura to see a girl who looked absolutely like her, and in a no-doubt-about-it Tomoyo design.

"Sorry I'm late," Tomoyo came in, only to be ten minutes early from being late.

"Tomoyo, do you know who this is? This magazine says she's wearing your design," Meiling said as she entered the room with Syaoran as they caught up with the violet eyed girl.

"Yes, she's actually a very close friend of mine," Tomoyo smiled.

"WHAT?" the whole classroom chorused.

"Really," she smiled. "She's actually coming into town tomorrow, if you'd like to meet her."

"HAI!" most of the kids shouted in excitement.

"What's so special about some super model?" Syaoran questioned.

Tomoyo shook her head, "Her father owns one of the biggest businesses in the world. The only reason I even met her was because our parents were great friends."

"I wonder if she's a snob," Meiling thought aloud.

Sakura was too busy thinking about the date with Syaoran that she had last night to care about some look alike. She remembered when he dropped her off at her house, when they were on her porch, that he kissed her on her right cheek. She cupped her hand over that cheek and smiled.

"Sakura-chan, what's on your mind?" Eriol asked.

"Oh, nothing," she shook her head while she blushed furiously.

"Sakura," she turned around and looked at Syaoran, who was blushing as well, "uh, remember last night when I-"

"Oh, yes," Sakura smiled brightly.

"I'm sorry about that," he looked down at his desk.

"Why are you sorry? I thought it was rather…sweet," Sakura blushed as Syaoran just looked at her completely awe stuck. He couldn't believe that she wasn't the slightest bit mad.

"KUWAII!" Tomoyo squealed as she filmed their whole conversation.

"TOMOYO!" the couple shouted at the giggling girl.

"They _are_ rather cute together," Eriol smiled as well.

"Why don't you just kiss! That would make the moment even _more_ kuwaii!" Meiling giggled.

"HEY!" Kero poked his head out of Sakura's school bag. "Step away from Sakura."

"Shut up, _Kerberos_," his name sounded like poison on Syaoran's tongue.

"Kero-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura panicked.

"I wanted to make sure he stayed away from you. All last night you were talking in your sleep, which was rather odd, and all you kept saying was 'Kiss me, Syaoran! I love you with all of my heart!'." Kero shivered at the thought of them kissing.

"Really?" they all asked, only one in a nervous tone COUGHSakuraCOUGH.

"Hai," he nodded.

Sakura turned a deep crimson and turned back around, afraid to look Syaoran in the eye.

"_Sakura and Syaoran, sitting in a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_First, comes love,_

_Then, comes marriage,_

_Then, comes baby in the itty-bitty carriage!_

_That's not all, that's not all_

_The itty-bitty baby will play basketball_

_That's not all, that's not all_

_He'll do it all while drinking al-cho-hol!"_

By the end of the song, the whole class had chimed in, making Syaoran the matching shade as Sakura.

The teacher walked in after the little "music class" and ordered the students to their seats.

-----------

* * *

-----------

_**(A/N:) I know it's rather short, but I don't know many of the characters names, so until I do, I'd probably stick with the main ones and forget about the "unimportant" people. Please review and give me some constructive critisism! It's my first CCS fic, and I'd probably need that more than a "I thought it was 100 percent perfect!" I NEED TO KNOW THE ERRORS IN WHAT I WROTE! That is all...**_


End file.
